Fayana Music OneShots
by pot-o-crazy
Summary: Music fic meme. These will be all Fayana one-shot stand alone pieces, each going with the song that came up on shuffle. More to come.
1. Used To

**Notes: So I'm trying out that thing where you put your iPod on shuffle, pick a couple/character and write a short stand alone fic about them. I will put all the ones to do with the same couple in the same story just as different chapters if that makes sense. So this will be the Fayana one. Please enjoy and review to let me know what you think.**

**Used To by Daughtry**

Diana clutched her book tighter, hugging it to her chest. Her frown deepened as she watched the scene play out in front of her. She couldn't stop the rush of flashback that hit her full force, so vivid it was like they were happening all over agin.

"_Hey good looking. What's shaking?"_

_Diana chuckle, closing her locker to see Faye resting against the one beside it. Her trademark smirk plastered on. Her attitude still in place. Despite the fact that what she just said was rather odd._

"_What?" Faye shrugged._

"_No idea. I Heard some dork saying it to his girlfriend, and she was all happy-sappy-kissy-face."_

"_Oh I see. You wanted happy-sappy-kissy-faced-Diana did you?" Faye blushed ever so slightly, crossing her arms._

"_Of course not." She said defiantly._

_Diana just smiled in response. Faye paused for a brief moment before she leant forward to place a very brief kiss on the fairer haired girls' lips. Diana's eyes fluttered shut, and a soft sigh escaped her._

"_Hello miss Meade." Faye murmured, pulling away._

"_Hello miss Chamberlain."_

_Faye held out one hand for Diana's textbook. Diana was surprised but handed it over regardless._

"_Why thank you. You're such a gentlemen today." Diana was smiling broadly at Faye's chivalry and began laughing when in response bent in a half-hearted bow, before straightening up._

_Faye rolled her eyes, but was grinning._

"_M'lady." She said offering her free arm for Diana to take. Diana didn't stop to question the behaviour merely took the offered arm, and allowed Faye to lead her off._

"_You're in an awfully good mood. You're being so charming this morning." Diana commented, watching as Faye's smirk grew._

"_Don't worry. I have an ulterior motive."_

"_Oh. Which is?"_

"_I want to steal you away before class." Any protest she could have tried died on Diana's lips as Faye had already pushed her into the supply closet. Faye dropped all her things she pulled her and pulled the other close._

"_Hope it's not too much bother." Faye muttered as she closed the remaining distance between them. Diana smiled into the kiss, as Faye pulled her body flush against her own._

Diana felt the tears begin to well up in the corners of her eyes. Faye was tugging a boy into the supply closet. Diana didn't know his name, but already didn't like him. Other students walked by and just rolled their eyes. They moved on. Didn't give Faye's behaviour a second thought. Diana did. She couldn't help it. That used to be her. And she wasn't sure she could ever get it back.


	2. La La

**Notes: Here the next fayana one. A little happier. I don't know what is going on with all the songs on my iPod, as soon as I press shuffle to do this and actually listen to the lyrics rather than the tune, it's all sad and stuff. However this one is actually wuite a bit longer than I thought. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

**La La by The Cab**

Diana could feel her heart pounding, just from being in the same room as the other girl. Faye chamberlain. The girl in question was standing in the middle of the abandoned house giving Cassie a list of reasons her idea was rubbish. Diana should be concentrating. In fact she should probably be stopping Faye right about was getting to the point where every few words were an unnecessary cuss was thrown in. Diana couldn't though. She was in a world of her own.

Diana and Faye had been 'dating' around four months now. Well sort of dating. Sleeping together was probably a better explanation. Though the past month or so had been different. Faye had began to open up, they had begun to be nice to each other. Rather than just fighting until the fell into bed together. The pair had long since held an attraction to one another. It had gotten harder and harder to stay away. To not feel heated when they caught each others gaze. To not want to reach for the other. To try and keep from just staring at each other.

Since getting together though their relationship had been anything but healthy. They had been fighting, as usual, about whether they should restrict their magic with witch hunters sniffing around. The others had given up hours ago but the pair carried on. At one point things had gotten rather heated and they were on their feet, so close but not quite touching. Faye had kissed it. Diana was completely thrown by it. Sure they had been dancing around the idea for ages, but neither had actually considered doing something about it. They had just stared for a long moment, before kissing once more. This time Diana initiated it. When they broke apart however they both made excuses and hurried away.

They didn't talk for over two weeks. Melissa flitted between them. Trying to find out what had happened so she could fix them and have her two best friends back again. They finally gave in for Melissa's birthday party. They both turned up, and though they practically ignored each all night they didn't run away. It wasn't until the end of the party, when most people had left and they had both been drinking, that Diana finally plucked up the courage to question their previous actions. Faye insisted it was just to shut her up. However as they talked they opened up a little. Just enough to admit an attraction.

That was it. After that they couldn't keep their hands off each other. No one knew of course. Diana had a feeling that Melissa certainly suspected something. Adam kept giving Faye strange looks when either brought up that they had plans together, but he was still too wrapped up in Cassie. The others still seemed none the wiser.

Diana had realised something last night though. She always knew she had been lying to herself about how much she cared for Faye. Diana was sure the other girl was even worse though. They had both said I love you. Never out of the bedroom though, and their was a mutual agreement that it was a lie.

It wasn't, Diana had come to realise. She loved Faye. She loved everything about her, she knew she did. As much as she had tried to protest she knew the way she could never look away wasn't just attraction.

Diana snapped out of her train of thoughts. Faye was standing in front of her, arms crossed and eyebrows raised, a smirk plastered across her face.

"Daydreaming, Di? Am I not interesting enough to listen to?" Diana blushed. She had probably spent the entire meeting just gazing at Faye. Diana took a moment to look around and noticed everyone else had left. She really hadn't been paying much attention.

"Unless it was a dirty daydream? In which case I totally want details." Faye's smirk grew wider as she lent down. Placing one had of the arms of the other girls chair, trapping her there.

Diana just blushed deeper, which only made Faye enjoy teasing her more.

"How is it that you can still pull off an innocent blush like that even after everything we've done?" Diana knew it was rhetorical.

Faye began to close the distance, but before their lips could touch, Diana finally spoke.

'I love you.'

Faye pulled away so quickly, for a second Diana wasn't quite sure what was happening. When she saw the darker haired girls face though she felt her heart plummet. Diana shouldn't have said that. Faye didn't fall in love. She was only in this for sex. Diana knew that and had still allowed herself to fall in love. Seeing the shock and horror in the other girls eyes, made Diana feel sick for saying anything.

She could have pretended it was still a lie. She should have pretended.

Diana scrambled up, needing to get out of the room. She had made a fool of herself and any minute now Faye would be laughing at her, and she didn't want to be there for that. Diana hurried towards the door.

A hand caught her wrist just before she made it though.

"Where are you going?" Diana didn't turn around. She couldn't face the other girl anymore.

"Just let me go Faye."

"You're just going to dump that on me and run. I don't think so." Diana wasn't sure if she was angry or just shocked.

"Please. Just let me leave."

"No."

Diana spun round to push the girl away from her, Faye dropped the hold she had on her wrist in the process. She was angry, more so with herself for letting the words slip, but Faye trying to continue her humiliation was making her feel even worse.

They stared at each for a few silent moments. Both searching each others eyes.

"If you're going to laugh, please just get it over a done with."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Pretend."

Diana didn't respond. She wasn't pretending anymore. She had told Faye how she felt and now she was scared. Terrified that she didn't feel the same.

Faye broke the silence, with an unreadable expression.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Diana tried but knew it was useless. She had messed everything up. It was better off them both just lying to each other.

"Don't be like that." Faye reached for the other girls hand, but Diana pulled away.

"Like what Faye. Like I haven't just made a fool of myself. When we started this we said we wouldn't get attached. We wouldn't fall in love. But thats exactly what I did. I can't help it. I'm weak like that! Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?' Diana had raised her voice, and could feel her eyes begin to sting slightly from trying not to cry.

"Good."

That was it. Diana was definitely going to cry. All Faye had to say was good? Diana felt like such an idiot.

"I'm weak too." This time Faye's voice was quiet and unsure. It mad Diana pay attention. Faye was never unsure. When Diana looked up though she saw how much Faye's expression mirrored her own. She was scarred.

"What?" Diana's voice was rough from trying not to get upset in front of the other girl.

"I love you too."

At first Diana thought it was a joke, but Faye's eyes were so frightened and sincere. Faye had never been one to trust easily, but she was opening up to Diana in a way she had never done to anyone else, allowing herself to be vulnerable enough and putting her heart on the line.

Diana felt warmth flood her body as her tears finally escaped. She pulled Faye to her by the back of her neck and kissed her as hard as could. It wasn't a lie anymore.


End file.
